


When All Else Fails

by ArchangelDave (I_Want_to_Be_Your_Canary)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dark Character, Dark Percy, M/M, Older Characters, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Post-Canon, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Want_to_Be_Your_Canary/pseuds/ArchangelDave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy goes off the deep end, can Nico stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Else Fails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkuthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/gifts).



> Warning: Do not read this if you can't handle depressing things. Seriously.
> 
> Also, this is all Malkuthe's fault.

"C'mon, Neeks," whispers Percy. The endearment wracks Nico's chest with sharp pangs even as his skin crawls.

Percy looms over him, silhouetted against the eerie green light which currently crackles through the overcast clouds. The storm is alive and roaring in Nico's ears. But whereas Nico is drenched, his curls plastered to his forehead, the rain seems to simply bounce off of Percy onto the rocks; he's bone-dry. His face is in shadow, but Nico can see the whites of his eyes.

He reaches down to Nico, open-palmed.

Nico coughs and tightens his grip on his Stygian sword with his one good arm. The other hangs limp and mangled at his side.

He remembers a time when Percy used to be physically intimidating, before Nico hit his growth spurt; were he not now kneeling in a defensive crouch, Nico would tower over Percy by several inches. He remembers when Percy was frightening only because of his hold on Nico's heart. He remembers many other foolish reasons to be scared of Percy. None of them has ever made him tremble like Percy does now.

"No," Nico refuses.

Surging to his feet, he swings his sword- but Percy sees it coming. Nico cries out when Percy grabs his wrist and wrenches hard. Nico prays with fervor that this one isn't broken too. The black blade clatters to the rocks beside them.

"Don't be like that, man," Percy coaxes. It sounds so like him, and that's the worst part for Nico. Nico struggles, but Percy clamps down until tears sting Nico's eyes. "You think I like hurting you? I don't. That's why I'm doing this, Nico. You of all people should understand that sometimes you have to be the bad guy to save your friends."

"Your friends?" gasps Nico, staring over Percy's shoulder at the still bodies strewn across the craggy stone. Long blond hair with a smattering of red catches the light as another thunderbolt cracks the sky. "How is this saving them, Percy? They're dead. Jason. _Will._ You ki-"

" _You're_ not dead," Percy interrupts him. He's leaning in now, pressing his nose to Nico's. His eyes are alight with a strange hunger that Nico doesn't understand. "You don't have to die, Nico. Don't worry. I can make you safe. I've always wanted to keep you safe, all this time. If you just come with me..."

Nico's stomach roils.

"Percy. Stop. Please."

"Hey," Percy murmurs. There's something else flickering in his face now, something that makes Nico renew his efforts to break free- until soft lips brush his cheek. Nico goes very still. "You used to have a crush on me, right?"

"Don't," sobs Nico.

"I don't mind. Just promise you'll stay with me. I'll let you do whatever you want."

Nico closes his eyes. When he opens them, he fixes on a point behind Percy and inhales sharply with understanding. He knows what he must do.

"Alright," he agrees, the tension seeping out of all of his muscles. "I'll stay with you, Percy."

Percy's eyes narrow, a small frown tugging at his mouth. Nico struggles with a surprise fit of inappropriate laughter when he realizes that Percy is pouting.

"Do you promise?" he asks. Like a child wheedling.

"I swear on the river Styx," says Nico, locking gazes with him. "Until I die, I will stay with you."

This seems to reassure Percy. He releases Nico's throbbing wrist, and Nico immediately wraps his arm around Percy's waist, pulling Percy firmly in against his chest and tucking his head under his chin. Percy sighs like he's come home, his hands fisting in the back of Nico's jacket. For a moment- just for a moment- Nico loses himself in childish fantasies he'd thought had left him long ago. He tries to pretend that this hasn't soured them.

"Still love me, Nico?" Percy murmurs into Nico's throat.

"Yes," Nico admits without hesitation. "I do."

He glances up, tightens his grip on Percy, and gives a solemn nod.

The last thing that Nico hears is Percy's scream of anguish and betrayal. The last thing he feels as the overwhelming pain fades is the dampness of both of their blood soaking through his thin t-shirt. And the last thing he sees before darkness drowns his vision is Annabeth- alive but bloody, her face streaked with tears- as she lets go of Nico's sword and watches them fall.

"Thank you," Nico tries to tell her, but he'll never know if she hears him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! Even if it's just to scream at me for doing this.


End file.
